The Finding Of Reena
by SoldOutForChristForever
Summary: Ari has always had a secret. A secret sister. Not Max, but another. He'll do anything to protect her, and ever since Jeb left that has been his only priority. Ari has wings, not an Eraser.When Ari askes Max for help, will she be there?A whole new twist OC
1. Bye bye, thanks for nothing

**AN: Well, I was reading the first chapter of a Fanfiction and I thought of a wonderful new story.** **I'm beginning to think of the other side Ari could have. You'll understand a little bit more if you've looked at Ari's Story, another FanFnicktion I've written. **

**I truly hope this is good, I like the whole plot and all, but I'm not so sure about how it will appeal to you readers.**

**Well, on with the story.**

**I don't own MR**

THE DAY THE FLOCK ESCAPED...

Three year old Ari's POV

It was still pitch black when I woke up to the sounds of things being broken and moved around. It sounded the same way it did when we moved into the house, with the movers breaking things and banging furniture up against the walls. My first thought was that there was a burglar coming to steal my stash of paints, candies, secret toys and pictures of my mom.

I looked to my right to see that my Toy Story clock said 2:46. There was another banging, followed by a clash. I jumped up at the noise. Scrambling over to my toy-box, I frantically searched for my flashlight and baseball bat. After finding those things, while in the process making a big mess, I set off to find the culprit.

Cautiously inching my way into the kitchen, I discovered big, muddy footprints that stained the carpet.

_Dad won't be so happy about that. _

I peeked into the living room and saw a dark shadow hunching over a big, brown, cardboard box. Rummaging through the unknown items, as if he, or she, knew exactly what they wanted but couldn't find it. Crawling silently behind the robber I stood up and hit him on the side with the bat as hard as my three year old strength allowed.

"Ahh!" The criminal cried out in pain. Clutching to his side, he scrambled over to the light switch, and the crook was revealed. He was, my father.

"What are you doing, Daddy?" I asked confused. I looked over to the couches and saw them loaded with duffle bags and suit cases. Some that weren't zipped up and I could see the clothes inside. None of the clothes were mine, in fact some were even _girl _clothes. "What's going on, Daddy?" My voice echoed throughout the house. "Are we moving?"

He looked at me with the same face I used on him when I was caught hiding a baby bird in my room. It fell out of it's nest and broke it's right wing. I took it so that I'd be able to fix the wing. In the end dad took it to work with him and I never saw Reena again. That's what I named the bird.

"I, um, well– wait what are you doing out of bed?" He stumbled on his words then came across an excuse.

"I thought I heard a burglar. But it was you." I confessed innocently.

"Oh," was all that he could say.

"What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Ari, I have to go away for a few years. I don't know when I'll be back," I noticed that he said _I, _not _we._

"What's going on, why can't I come." I was getting frustrated. He promised that he'd take me camping this weekend.

"You'll get in the way. It's dangerous. Too dangerous for a three year old boy." His voice started to rise.

"Well you know what's even more dangerous! You leaving your three-year old son alone!" I was getting angry too. My tone was harsh, I hope it hurt him too, and cut into his heart. I balled my small fists, ready for what he had to say next.

We just stayed like that for a while, starring at each other, me glaring while his eyes seemed to have a mixed emotions.

"You know what, I don't care just go, you were gonna leave anyway! I hate you!" I screamed in his face. His eyes now read, anger, and hurt. I hope it hurt like it hurt me when he took Reena away.

I stomped away, back to my room and started to pack. If he was going away, so was I. I got all of my favorite clothes, two jackets, three other pairs of shoes, some pajamas, socks, underwear, my favorite books, Nintendo DS, comb, flashlight, batteries, my favorite wolf howling at the moon blanket, stuffed golden eagle, and my favorite picture of my mom. It was the one where she was holding me when I was a few months old. After packing that stuff, I snuck into my dads room, while he was still in the living room, and dug around in his drawer and took his platinum credit card.

I grabbed a bag and filled it with food. Canned food, a box of Coco Pebbles cereal, bread, crunchy peanut butter, grape jelly, turkey lunch meat, cheese, crackers, at least fifteen chocolate-chip granola bars, box of Cheez-it's, some toaster waffles, and the full jug of apple juice and a water bottle. Everything almost didn't fit in the suitcase, so I had to sit on the suitcase to zip it up, but I had to be really careful not to crush the bread and crackers.

Crawling through my bedroom window, I snuck in the back seat of my dad's silver Expedition. I waited in silence for a few minutes, lying down on the SUV's leather seats. After what seemed like hours the car started up and my dad was already on the freeway. I must have fell asleep, because I opened my eyes and the car was still running, but my dad had left. I sat up and looked out the window, only to see the building where my father works; ITEX. I've only been inside a few times.

I was confused. _So my dad was going here? Why would he do that. _I hopped out of the car, dragging my suitcase behind me. I easily walked through the unguarded white double-doors.

"Daddy!" I called down the long hallway. There was no answer. I walked along the wide hall, bright lights illuminating my path. Opening every door, I searched constantly for my dad.

There were suddenly red flashing lights and sirens going off. I started to run for the exit. As I ran I found my dad, he was running with five other kids and holding a baby. It was the Flock! I usually got to play with them when I went to work with my dad. They all had pained expressions on their faces.

"Daddy!" I called to my father. "What's going on?" he looked surprised to see me.

"Ari, what are you doing here?" He yelled angrily

"I didn't want you to leave me." I said looking back, only to see some White Coats chasing after us. In an instant I tripped. I looked at the White Coats behind me. "Daddy help!" I called out for my father. Everyone except baby Angel, and my dad looked my way. They wanted to help me, I saw it in their eyes.

Max stopped and held out her lightly tanned hand out to me. My father pulled her on though. "Max we can't stop." He told her softly. And with that. They ran through the white double doors to freedom.

I was able to pull myself up and ran for the doors, but when I got to them, they were locked, and I was surrounded.

"Well, I see Jeb left his son in place of the others." I woman White Coat said.

"Indeed." Replied a man White Coat. My heart sank as I heard my dad's tires screech as they drove away.

**An: Well? How did I do? Was it good? I can't wait for the next chapter, but even more so I can't wait to see the reviews.** God bless.


	2. Sal

**An: I really like this story, the way it plays along in my head, I can't wait to go deeper into the story. Oh and sorry if Ari seems too smart, I'm gonna try and tone it down a bit. Thank you**

**xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx** **For pointing that out.**

**Ari's POV**

The White Coats locked me in a medium sized dog crate, it was like the one I saw at the pet store when my daddy took me to see the animals. The room I was in was dark, there were no lights on. I laid on the hard, cold, metal on the bottom of the crate, rapped up in my fuzzy wolf blanket trying to imagine that I was back home, lying on my soft, warm bed. With that in my head I fell asleep.

_I was sitting on an operating table in what seemed like the doctors office. The smooth, white counters were covered in metal operating tools. All of the things you would find in the hospital, you could easily find in this large room. A White Coat walked in._ _He had black hair that was medium length and swept back from his pale face. His eyes were green. He looked at me like I was a chocolate-chip cookie he hadn't eaten in days. It was almost as if his eyes started to _glow_. _

"_How old are you, little one?" The White Coat asked, smiling so wide I could see his pearl like teeth._

_I held up three fingers, I just barely learned to count to five._

"_Well then, now is the perfect time to start. Your never too old to contribute to science." He let out a dark laugh. Turning to grab something out of a drawer, he pulled out a long needle and filled it with some red goo. The White Coat cleaned my arm with a moist napkin. As he started to inject me with the red goo I began to scream, hoping that someone would save me._

I woke up in a cold sweat, my breathing heavy and my heartbeats like the drumming in a rock band; fast, hard, and loud. The room was still dark, though my vision started to clear a bit, I noticed that there were crates everywhere in this dark room. And there were kids inside of them. Most of them didn't look human at all. There was a boy across from me who had slime dripping off of his reddish, black polka dotted skin, he had short, dirty blonde, spiked hair, also he had one red eye and one yellow eye. And he was looking straight at me.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice kinda ruff, probably from waking up, but it was also the voice of a little kid, like me!

"Ari, what's your name?" I asked him. He was probably seven, four years older than me, so he most defiantly knew what was going on. Seven year old's are really smart, they've been around for seven whole years so they know a lot about the world!

"I'm Sal," He said. "How old are you?" He asked scrunching his eyebrows.

"Three, how old are you?"I rolled the question back to him.

"Seven, what's your favorite color?" We kept on asking questions for an hour, learning more and more about each other. After an hour of asking questions I've found out that his favorite color is red, same as me, he likes cookies and cream ice cream, his favorite dinosaur is a T-Rex, salamanders are his favorite animals because their slimy and have a lot of colors, and he's been here for three years and he has an older brother.

"I was taken away from my big brother while we were at the circus. These people that looked like doctors in white lab coats took my hand and gave me a green lollipop. It tasted really good, like watermelon. Then they asked me what my favorite animal was, I told them salamander. They took me away in a white truck, I thought that they were taking me home, but instead they took me here. I never saw my brother again after that. They started taking me to this place, looked like a doctors office, but its way worse. They do...bad things to you. They change you. They made me part salamander, that's why I'm slimy." He finished his story.

"I'm here 'cause my daddy fo'got me." I looked down.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna get us out of here one day. I'll help you find your dad and you can help me find my brother." His voice was full of confidence, I'm sure he was grinning.

"Thanks." I smiled, my heart was warm and I felt like laughing in this cold, dark, room to fill it with something that it didn't seem to have ever had, happiness. I was happy to have made a new friend that I could trust. "What's your brother like?" I asked him.

"He's really cool. His name is Carlos, he's 13 now, but he was 10 when they took me. He knows how to ride a bike with no training wheels, he listens to rap, and rock music, when there's no one in the house but us, he turns it up really loud and dance around the house. He always takes me to the park with him, and we play football, and wrestle and he pushes me on the swings. Sometimes, if he has extra money, he buys us ice cream. Its really fun when it rains because we go out in the rain and play fight, I always win." Sal laughed.

"You never got in fights with him?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. But they didn't matter, because we'd hang out together and be laughing in the next few hours." He explained.

I felt a sudden lust for that, for a brother. Or maybe a sister. "I want one." I said.

"Want what?" Sal asked confused.

"A brother." those two words hung in the air for a few seconds. I could tell he was thinking.

"I'll be your brother!" He jumped up with excitement.

"Yeah! You're my new brother." and it was decided.

The door at the end of the room creaked open and a blinding light washed over the room. A White Coat walked in slowly. He looked almost like the one from my nightmare, only his hair was light brown, and his eyes were blue, and he didn't look at me like I was chocolate-chip cookie, but rather, like I was a weird creature.

"Aw, our newest specimen; Ari Batcheler." He opened the door of the crate and held my hand as he let me out.

We walked down a long hallway before coming into a doctors office-like room. The White Coat set my down on an operating table and gave me a green lollipop.

"So, Ari, what's your favorite animal?" He asked rummaging through a drawer.

"Wolf, and golden eagle." I answered.

"Perfect." He turned to me with two gigantic needles in each hand. As he did that I remembered what Sal had said, '_These people that looked like doctors in white lab coats took my hand and gave me a green lollipop. It tasted really good, like watermelon. Then they asked me what my favorite animal was, I told them salamander. They took me away in a white truck, I thought that they were taking me home, but instead they took me here. I never saw my brother again after that. They started taking me to this place, looked like a doctors office, but its way worse. They do...bad things to you. They change you. They made me part salamander, that's why I'm slimy._'

Uh oh.

**An: Sorry I couldn't tone Ari's knowledge down that much**. **The way I see it, I try to picture my friends three-year-old** **little brother saying these things. I couldn't picture him saying everything, but I needed it this way.**


	3. Dork Diaper Heads

**An: Back again, I like how its going, and thanks everyone for the reviews and everything. **

**~On with the story~**

Ari's POV

_I was back at my house, lying down in my big boy bed. My wolf sheets lye below me as my Eagle comforter covered me. The smell of sausage and waffles entered my nose. I crawled out of bed and walked to the kitchen. There I saw my dad smiling at me and holding out a plate of waffles and sausage._

_Though as he looked at me his expression changed. He looked horrified, disgusted at what he saw before him. I was confused. I looked to my side in the mirror, that had never been there before. I flinched at my reflection. I had wolf like ears, a bird beak, golden feathers scattered across the top half of my body, the bottom was covered in gray fur. My feet were replaced with talons, and where my hands should be, there were paws. The only thing human about me was my head and eyes. There was still skin on my face, and my eyes were the same._

_I was a monster. I turned back to my father to see that he had left. The kitchen scene was gone, there was only darkness._

"_Daddy! Where are you?" I called out into the darkness. "Don't leave me again! Come back! Please come back." the last sentence was a weak whisper._

"_Ari!" a voice shouted. "Ari!" it called me again. I looked around but couldn't locate the voice._

"_Whose there? Where are you?" I asked._

"Ari!" I awoke to the sound of Sal, calling me to consciousness. We were in a large room that had a large, thick glass window on one side. There were a few other kids in the room. They all had some kind of noticeable animal trait. They seemed to be all under the age of 13.

I scanned my entire body, checking for any non-human features. I looked at Sal, his eyes were filled with hurt and agony.

"What's wrong?" I raised a brow in confusion.

"Look at what they did to you, Ari." He said turning my head to see my back.

There were two, brown with tawny on the back, three foot wings. Then he led my hand to touch my teeth.

"Ow!" I yelped, I looked at my finger to see a dot of blood coming out. I stuck the pierced finger in my mouth. I had carnassials, wolf teeth. And bird wings. I looked at Sal, concern leaked out of his face like a dam.

"What did they do to me?" I asked him.

"Horrible things."

A bell rang and a terrified look came across Sal's, and the rest of the kid's, faces.

"C'mon we gotta go, now!" he started pushing me toward the door where the other kids were running to as if their lives depended on it.

"Why?" I asked him. Sal turned me around to see four giant wolf looking creatures running towards us, chasing everyone, and, for the kids who didn't get away fast enough, beating them half to death.

"Erasers, now move!" He grabbed my hand and ran with me. We were rounded up by White Coats and put back in cages.

"Sal, what was that?" I asked him as soon as the last White Coat left.

"That was recess. White Coats let us out of our cages four times a week. They do it to see how we function, I don't know what that means, but a White Coat was telling a new guy that." Sal explained.

"What were those things?" Sal was looking at me with his head slightly tilted to the side and wore board eyes like they were sunglasses.

"I told you, they're Erasers. Wolf-like monsters that live to kill. There experiments gone wild. They do what the White Coats say, but they have a nasty temper. True cold blooded killers. Stay away from them, there bad news." By the time Sal finished I noticed that my stomach was growling.

"I'm hungry." I began to whine.

"We'll get food tomorrow, maybe." He said. But he turned around and started to pull something out of his pocket. He threw something round at me. I picked it up and saw that it was a cookie. My face lit up as I took an eager bite of the chewy peanut buttery cookie. "I snagged these from a White Coat earlier, while you were...away." Sal explained taking a bite of a cookie.

"Where did I go?" I asked, taking a second bite. Sal slapped his forehead and shook his head.

"The lab, dork."

"I'm not a dork." I argued.

"Yeah you are," He argued back.

"No you are. You're the king of dorks."

"Nuh-uh. You're a big dork diaper head!" Sal shouted.

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Yes you are. Your such a dork diaper head that your mom even wrapped your head in a diaper when you were a baby." as he said that my face fell. I started to cry a little. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sal asked, his voice softer. "I didn't mean it. Honest I didn't."

"I miss my mom." I whispered, looking down.

Sal was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, man." he said.

From that moment on Sal never picked on me or anything. He didn't press for more information, nor did he continue the conversation.

**An: Sorry for taking so long to update, I've been at youth camp from Monday to Friday last week and these last five days I've been at my mom's friends while she went to visit some friends in California for the 4****th**** of July weekend.**


	4. Here We Go

**An: I really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I also hope that you didn't get too attached to three year-old** **Ari, because I'm about to speed things up a bit.**

Ari's POV

In the time that I've been here Sal has taught me how to fight, how not to get ripped to shreds by Erasers, and how to survive. It's only a matter of time before he gets us out of this place.

_Three years later..._

Ari's POV

"This was a stupid idea!" I yelled to Sal, turning to see the three angry Erasers. Their dark brown hair was mangy, and wild, and their eyes were bloodshot and ready to take some lives.

"It was _your_ idea, Ari!" Sal called back.

We were running, literally for our lives in the wide hallway. An hour before I had an idea to get food and also to investigate some escape routes. Instead we're in this situation.

Sal used sign language to tell me to split up. He learned sign language from his older brother. Sal said that he and his brother used sign language when they played spies.

I ran down another hallway and hid in an unmarked room. I turned around to see what looked like a nursery. Though there were cribs, changing stations, and sinks for bathing, it wasn't the kind of nursery any parent would want to put their baby in.

The cribs had cages over them, as if the babies would try to escape. The walls were blank, plain white, no colorful decoration. Operating tools lye on the counters, needles filled with different colorful liquids. I looked in one of the cribs. The first one I looked in I saw a baby boy. He seemed to be only a few weeks old. He had super short red curls and small green eyes. His pale arms reached out to me. He had long slender fingers, strange for a baby.

"Hm, I'm gonna call you Rascal." I suggested. The infant grinned.

I looked to the crib besides that one. Inside was a girl who looked exactly like Rascal.

"You two must be twins huh? Well then I'll call you Rosie_, _because you have pink cheeks." Rosie giggled.

I looked at the both of them again and noticed something different; they had monkey tails covered in black fur. On a small table between them there was a clipboard. In big letters it said White Faced Spider Monkeys.

On the other side of the room their was a play pin, though it was more like a chain link fence and a big door and on the floor lye a black play mat. Inside of the fence there were two other babies, only older. Their was a one year old boy and a two year old girl. The girl had faintly pink skin, and shoulder-length black hair with pink streaks. Her eyes were as blue at the ocean.

The boy had light brown hair that was in a nappy little fro, brown eyes and dark skin. On his back were two small leather looking wings, like bat wings, and he had two tiny fangs in his mouth. There was another clipboard attached to the playpen/fence, on it, in very messy handwriting, had the words;

Fruit Bat

Chinese White Dolphin

"Your name can be Jade," I said to the girl, "and I'll call you, Luke. How does that sound?" The toddlers giggled.

There was a noise from outside of the door. I frantically searched for a hiding place.My eyes grew wide at the voices got closer. Running for the cabinets under the sink I managed to easily squeeze in and hid behind two large packages for diapers. I heard the door open and held my breath. Sweat dripped down my forehead and my heart was drumming against my chest fast. I was tense all over, but I had a good reason for it. Anything could happen to you here at The School_. _Everything could happen to you.

There were muffled voices in the room, though all I could make out were that they belonged to two men_._

_I gotta get out of here. _I thought to myself. I heard the door open and close again_. _Slowly opening the cabinet door, I peek out only to see one white Coat looking intently at Jade. He was mumbling to himself I was only able to make out one thing.

"You are very special. One day your power will be used for something greater."

_If he lays one hand one her...!_ I thought with anger.

The White Coat jumped up as his cell phone started to ring. He walked out of the room without a looking back.

I crawled out of the cabinet and almost ran to the door, but before leaving I took a second glance at the babies, and toddlers.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back." I promised them.

Max's POV

It's been three years since Jeb got us out of the School. Two years since we've learned to fly. And one year since Jeb disappeared_. _As I lye in my bed restlessly, tossing and turning, my sea-green painted bedroom door slowly opened. Within an instant I was standing up in a fighting stance. My fists balled, right fist in front of left, right foot in front of left. A dark figure creped into my room and I launch myself at it.

"Ah!" The figure cried out.

My shin was on the intruder's chest, and my hands clamped down on his arms, pinning down the trespasser. I got a good look at him and saw that it was Fang.

"My bad." I apologized weakly and got off of him.

He looked at me. Reading my face he knew why I was up so late, 'er, early. It was already 2:27 am.

"Ari?" Fang asked, though it was more of a statement.

I nodded.

"It's not your fault." He said for the billionth time.

I can still see Ari's face in my head. That day is still stained in my memory.

"_Daddy help!" I heard Ari's baby like voice cry out._

_I turned to him and stopped, offering my hand out to him._ _As I did this a ray of hope shined through his eye's. His hand was only two inched away before Jeb wrenched me away from Ari as if he were a disease. _

"_Max we can't stop." Jeb spoke softly, pulling us along. _

_Ari's face was a mixture of_ _despair, hurt, emptiness and anger. A three year old boy tore away from his father. His only family. Left to die in a place easily confused for the home of Satan._

"I could have saved him Fang! Ari is probably dead by now and it's my fault!" I almost shouted.

"Shut up, Max! It's Jeb's fault. He's the one who left his son and wouldn't left you help. If Jeb is alive then I hope it eats him from the inside out for what he did." Fang was right. I know that he is.

I didn't have to say that he was right, we had a way of knowing what each other was thinking, that came with being best friends all our life.

Fang left my room, saying a silent good night.

Sleeping still wasn't easy, but easier than before. It's been three years since I'd been forced to leave Ari behind. Two minutes since my guilt has been almost completely removed. One second since I'd vowed to save him.

Ari's POV

When I found my way back to the room where me and Sal were kept, Sal looked like he was about to kill me. He wore a glare like it was in style.

"What?" I asked him innocently. I knew he was furious and scared for me, but I do know how to take care of myself.

"Where were you?" He almost shouted_._

"Nursery. Hey Sal, before we leave this place, we have to save them. There are four in there; two twins, a girl and boy, there only a few weeks old,a one year-old boy, and a two year old girl." I explained.

"We can't, Ari. It's too dangerous." Sal said sitting down on the cold concrete floor. Ever since we've found out how to unlock our cages we only get in them if I hear someone coming or if we're sleeping.

"They need us! We aren't just gonna leave them!" I protested.

"How do you think we are supposed to take care of them, huh? I'm not a grown up I don't know how to take care of babies. And what about food? We have no game plan when we bust out of here. There is no way to know whether or not we'll be able to eat everyday or even where we'll be sleeping night after night. We can't feed them, we can't keep them safe, we wont even have a home to put them in, Ari! So no." He wasn't trying to hurt me inside, but he did make a point.

"I promised them. I promised that I would come back. I'm not leaving them here." My point was better than his though.

That night, when everyone was asleep I snuck out of my cage and into the hallway. I had a photographic memory of everything I've ever seen in this place, I knew where I was going and what I was going for. I was only twenty feet away from the room where Sal, me, and other experiments, were kept when I heard a faint scream. It was the scream of a little girl who was terrified for her life.

My first instinct was to help. I followed where the voice came from, using speed and extra sensitive hearing. Surprisingly there were no Erasers in the halls...so far. I smelled something, or someone, coming. Not a White Coat, nor a rancid smelling Eraser. It smelled more like a...

Before I could lock on to the sent I was knocked into a person and fell back a few inches. I stood up, rubbing my head, only to see a girl, no taller than myself, standing up. She had ultra curly hazel hair that flowed down perfectly to the mid of her back, electrical lime green eyes, light olive skin and light pink cheeks.

"Come on!" The girl said, taking my hand and running into an unknown room.

It was dark. This girl was smart to not turn on the light. We heard footsteps running past the door, the unknown girl reached out for my hand and, somehow, found a small cabinet in the darkness.

"Who a-" I began, but was cut off.

"Shh!"

I heard the door open slowly. Everything was so quite that each little movement that probably made no sound, sounded louder than an explosion. Footstep on the outside of the cabinet were getting closer. I could feel sweat drip down my back, icy chills went up and down my back like a roller coaster.

"They're gone." The mystery girl said. Her voice was like little Christmas bells.

"Who are you?" I asked her, though somehow it was almost as if I knew her already.

"I'm not telling you who I am until I know who you are." She cleverly said pointing her small finger at me.

"Ari, now who are you ?" _Why did I tell her who I was first. I asked her first._

"Reena." I've heard t hat name before.

"Hmm. Where you trying to escape too?" I asked Reena.

"I'm not trying. I am, but first I have to find some old friends." Reena explained.

"Same here, I know an exit. Well actually I know five exits, but the one I' going for is the best one. I have to tell my older brother Sal though. He's asleep, I snuck out to get my friends, but once I get them Sal's gonna help me find my dad, and I'm gonna help him find his brother, and the rest of his family." I went on. It was dark in the room so I couldn't see Reena's face.

"Can _I _come with you?" She asked. The decision wasn't hard.

"Yeah, but we gotta get my friends first." I could tell she was smiling.

We crawled out of the cabinet and flipped on the light. I looked around and realized that we were in the nursery. I searched around for a stroller. I found two. Both were twin strollers. One was green, for older babies, and the other was red and for younger babies.

"Hey Reena I got Rascal and Rosie over here, can you put Jade and Luke in that green stroller for me?" I asked her.

"How did you know their names?" Reena answered my question with another question.

"What are you talking about? I found them earlier today and named them." I explain, strapping Rosie in the stroller.

"No you didn't I did. I found them last week." She argued strapping in Luke.

"Oh, but how did we end up with the same names?" I asked her, strapping in Rascal. He grinned at me.

"I don't know. But I do know that it's time to go." Reena said.

"Alright, but I have you get someone." I gave her directions to the exit. "Don't wait for me, just get out and hide. There's a school a few blocks away find it and hide there." I told her. For the first time, I noticed that she had wings, like mine, but the were pure white.

"Fine," Reena agreed.

I went out first to make sure it was safe. Silently I crept through the Halls of Hell and made back to the place I've been forced to life for the last three years of my life.

"Sal, wake up!" I whispered. I had opened up his cage and started poking him.

"What the heck, Ari?" His voice was groggy and annoyed.

"C'mon bro, we're getting out of here." Within an instant he was up and alert.

"Alright, lets go." We knew what exit we were going for and how not to get caught. I just hope Reena knew how not to get caught too, and was doing alright.

We we're halfway to the exit when we heard something with heavy feet running behind us. I turned around and saw them. Erasers. They were getting faster. One was one four feet behind us.

"Ahh!" Sal called out in pain. The Eraser had swiped at his leg with it's enormous, razor sharp claws.

Blood began to drip to the floor but Sal kept on running. I couldn't tell how things were going for Reena but I only hope that she and the others are ok. I knew that we'd be able to handle ourselves, but anything could happen.

**An: I thank my Father God in Heaven for helping me finish this. And for everything He has helped me with in these last few weeks**. **I pray that God would just be with any of you who are in need of Him. God has an unconditional love for us all, and with Him you are never alone.**


	5. Reena Part One I

**An: well I just uploaded Chpt. 4 and here it goes for chpt. 5. Oh by the way, I just realized that this wasn't the way I was gonna have the story in the beginning but I like this way better so it's all good.**

Reena's POV

I couldn't leave without getting my files. On my way out I knew that there was a room that held everyone's files. I, being as quite as I possibly could, snuck into the room. It had at least 20 different computers. The room was noisy with computer sounds; beeps, scanning sounds, the printer getting a fax. All I needed was my files. I needed to know who I am, where I came from, who I belong to.

I searched through the filing cabinets, looking for a folder with my picture on it. It didn't take long, so I started to look for the other's files too. I had only found Ari's, Luke's and the twins before I heard a voice behind me.

"Looking for something lil' birdie?" A deep menacing voice said.

I nervously grabbed a handful off files and whirled around to see an Eraser. Not just any Eraser, Carlos. I wasn't scared. I was worried for the other's and Ari, but I wasn't scared for myself. Carlos has used me as a chew toy since I was a baby. Though he has also put it in my mind that I could trust him. I'm not gonna let him ruin this for me.

"What do you want Carlos?" I asked him with pure hatred in my voice.

"I just wanted to see my little sister." He said innocently, with an evil smile.

"I'm _not _your sister!" I was furious when I knew that it was him, but now there was fire in my bones.

"No reason to yell at me. Now come on, lets go." He gestured for me to follow him. I gave him a look.

"I'm not leaving with you." I resisted.

"Ahh!" I heard a voice in the distance, not to far away.

Suddenly my heart beats sped up. _Ari._ I thought. What if he's hurt. Carlos can't know about Ari. He'll only ruin it.

I made a mad dash for the door, speeding past Carlos and grabbed the strollers. I ran for the exit. Getting out was the only thing on my mind. I had to go to the school and then find Ari.

I knew Carlos was chasing after me. He knows my past, and knows how I am. He'll do anything to keep me here. And I'll do anything to leave

"Get back here you worthless piece of scum!" Carlos shouted from behind.

I ignored him and kept on running. It wasn't just my life I was protecting, but the lives of four others. I knew where I was running and what I was running for. I could feel the exit getting closer. _Only two more turns. Then I'm home free._ I thought confidently.

I started to run faster than I ever had before. The hallway looked was only a blur. I took the last turn and the exit door was the only thing I could see. It was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

I turned the strollers around to open the door in a swift motion and flashed through the streets. I had no idea whether or not Carlos was still following me. I focused on what was most important at the moment. I looked behind me just to check for Carlos...and Ari. No one was there. The only thing behind me was an empty street. Street lamps marked the side walk every few yards, and every couple of minutes a car, or group of cars, would pass.

I was on the fifth block when I had finally found the elementary school Ari was talking about. I had never seen an actual school before, though this one was amazing. It had red brick walls and double doors on the entrance. It was tall, I didn't know what to compare it to because I had never seen so many things. I easily walked in, with the strollers, and somehow found myself in a room full of toys and paint and crayons.

There was a long green chalkboard on the wall with multicolored chalk pieces in a small container that stuck to the chalkboard. Three buckets of toys, a colorful plastic filing cabinet-like things that had small toys inside, a dollhouse, toy cars and different Hot Wheels racing tracks, a play kitchen, a playhouse, and some baby dolls all lay in on corner of the room.

In another corner there were six buckets. Two were yellow and had crayons inside, two were red with markers and the last two were blue and had color pencils. They were placed on a big, but short, wood table that was the shape of a U, only wider. Also in the corner there were paints and stands with paper to paint on.

The room had five tables with four chairs to a table. And in the front of the room was a desk. It was decorated with books, a wooden apple, papers with words that I couldn't read, air freshener, and on the other side where a chair was tucked in were drawers. I didn't look through them, because I was getting tiered.

I had found some colorful, soft mats and warm fuzzy blankets. The twins were already covered in blankets and fast asleep. Luke and Jade were falling asleep but before the could I laid them down on the mats. So I had the twins stroller, Luke, and Jade in a line and then I was on a mat horizontally, in front of them near the door.

I may have been brave back at the School with Carlos, but as I laid there on that mat fear hit me like a hurricane. I didn't want to start crying, but that's what I felt like doing. I was feeling weak but I had to be strong. That's how it's always been. Though, soon it will all be over.

Ari's POV

Somehow we were able to make it past the Erasers. They didn't follow us out but I couldn't help but look behind me every few seconds. I told Sal where we were going, but I didn't tell him about the others yet. I figured that he'd find out _when_ we entered the room. That would be better for everyone.

Somehow I was able to know exactly where Reena was, though without really having to think about it. But before I could open the door I had to tell Sal.

"Um, Sal, I gotta tell you something." I mumbled.

"Well lets go inside and you can tell me." He said trying to push past me to enter.

"No, wait," But it was already too late. The door had been opened and Sal's face had twisted into a scowl.

"What is this?"He asked gesturing to Reena, Luke, Jade, and the twins.

"My friends. I told you I had to help them." I tried explained.

"And I told you no! We can't do this, it wont work!" Sal went on, not even worrying about waking them. "It's too difficult, Ari! We can't handle this." He finished.

"Yes we can. It will work. I promised them." I was determined to get Sal to accept them.

"Whatever man, what's done it done. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm going to sleep." He pulled out a mat and went to sleep.

I did the same and pulled out a blue mat next to Reena and tried to sleep. Though it didn't come easy. The days events played over and over in my mind I couldn't concentrate on sleep.

**An: Well? How was it? I have no pride in myself for getting this chapter in so quickly, I only boast in God for helping me out. Live, Love and tell people about God and Jesus. If you don't then who will, have beautiful feet.**


	6. Finding Out

**An: Alright, just posted Chpt. 5 here goes it for chpt. 6 God bless your day :) oh and for the clothes here are the links, but you have to look around for them. ****.?ENDECA_SEARCH_INPUT%3C%3ENe=&ENDECA_SEARCH_INPUT%3C%3ENo=48&ENDECA_SEARCH_INPUT%3C%3ENs=p_Product_Total_Inventory%7C1&ENDECA_SEARCH_INPUT%3C%3ENtt=&ENDECA_SEARCH_INPUT%3C%3Erecs=12&ENDECA_SEARCH_INPUT%3C%3EN=4294965081&ENDECA_SEARCH_INPUT%3C%3Etype=2&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=2534374752620129&bmForm=guided_nav_search&bmFormID=1311354059087&bmUID=1311354059087 **** –Sal's look**

**.com/browse/Boys/Tops/_/N-?_refineresult=true&_refineresult=true&_refineresult=true&catNavId=133199&ic=7_0&pref_store=277&ref=418216+4292451387+4292451530+4292451525+4292451676+4292451675+4292451592+4292451510+4292451673+4292451589+4292451483+4292451583+4292451582+4292451581+4292451360+4292451580+4292451450+4292451685+4292237429+4292237428+4292385969+4292232345+4292448973+4292232344+4292232343+4292403458+4292232346+4292237427+4292385970+4292237426&tab_value=All ****– Luke**

**.com/browse/Boys/Tops/_/N-?tab_value=All&catNavId=133199&pref_store=277&depts=&ref=418216+4292515425+4292469489+4292516256+4292516398+4292514215+4292515696+4292515210+4292515059+4292477821+4292474443+4292605142+4292605628+4294295294+4294144858+4293426742+4292823768+4293426701+4294144821+4292407923+4292577989+4292605604+4292809237+4294144747+4294077152+4292606371&ic=48_96**** –Ari**

**.com/browse/Girls/All-Tops/_/N-3yetZ1yzm7xv?tab_value=All&catNavId=133202&pref_store=277&depts=&ref=184565+4292455603&ic=48_48**** –Reena & Jade**

Sal's POV

I didn't really want any responsibility of caring for those kids. It was too much for a ten year old. But that morning when I woke up I saw Reena sitting at a table shaped like a U with art supples covering it, struggling with something. Her eyes were watering, and glaring at the papers like they had just taken away her heart, her brows furled in confusion, and her small fists balled tight with anger.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her walking over to see what she was having so much trouble with. I saw, strewn over the table**, **where folders, but only one was opened.

"I can't figure this out. It's confusing." she confessed, straining her words. I guess she didn't want to admit she was having trouble.

"That's because you can't read. What is all of this?" I asked, looking through the folders.

"Some files that I got from the School last night. Can you help me figure them out, please?" She looked at me with her big hazel eyes pleading. Honestly, at that moment, I changed my mind about her, about all of these little kids.

"Yeah I'll help you." That made her smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She said ecstatically and started to jump up and down, which made her wavy, shoulder length, light brown hair bounce.

I just smiled and started to go through the files. "Hey, what do you want me to look for exactly?" I asked. There were at least 100 papers in every folder so it would take me awhile to go through it all.

"I wanna know who I belong to. Who my family is and where." Reena confessed, looking down.

"I understand."

She started to play house when Jade woke up. Reena was the mom and we all were her kids. I was the oldest of course. As I went through everything in Reena's folder I saw something.

"Hey Reena, you gotta check this out." I called her over with happiness in my voice for her.

"What is it?" I read to her what was on the paper and she jumped up in excitement. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but it was something.

"Hey, you guys stay here for a while, I'll be right back." I said and left the room.

Ari's POV

"_Ari, I'm so sorry." She said in guilt. I knew the voice. It was Max. "I wish I could help you. I didn't want to leave you at all." She said with tears in her eyes._

"_It's okay Max, but I think I do need your help. But I don't know how to ask you though." I confessed._

"_What is it?" She asked._

_Before I could tell her she faded away, and so did I._

My eyes opened and I saw Reena, Luke and Jade playing house. From what I saw it looked like Reena was the mom and Luke and Jade were her kids. I sat up and watched them as they played. Jade was getting ready to go to school, Luke was sitting in front of the plastic, fake TV, and Reena was cooking breakfast on the fake, plastic stove. I looked around but saw no sign of Sal. I know he wouldn't leave us on our own, Sal wasn't like that.

"Hey, Reena, where's Sal?" I asked her.

"He left a few minutes ago, said that he'd be right back." She answered, pretending to scramble some eggs.

"Morning' I brought food." Someone said taking a bite of a fat, juicy, red apple. I turned around and saw Sal for the first time today. He was walking in the room with eight apples in his arms, seven cartons of milk, and three cups of applesauce.

"Morning. Dude where'd you find the food?" I asked amazed. I was practically already drooling.

"Cafeteria." Sal tossed me two apples, then walked over to Reena. "Hey mom, I just got back from the store." He said to her, playing along. Sal placed the rest of the food on the little table.

"Thank you, son." Reena smiled gratefully. "Hey, Ari, you can be the uncle." she said.

"Uncle Ari, mom wanted me to look at something she found last night at the School and I think that you should see this." Sal said calling me over. I assume Reena threatened him not to break character until the game was over.

"Sure." I we walked to the table the was shaped like a U with all of the art supples on it.

He started flipping through a folder with Reena's picture and name on it, and a folder with my picture and name on it. He pointed to a part on a yellow piece of paper that had holes down on of the sides and started to read.

" Here's yours: Siblings; Maximum Ride, Reena Batcheler. And here's Reena's: Siblings; Ari Batcheler, (Name unknown) (Name unknown)." He finished.

"Reena is...my _sister? _And so is, _Max?_" I didn't know what to feel at the moment. Though I had a sudden feeling to protect Reena and find Max.

"Yeah, looks like you finally got what you wanted. Sisters, and me as your brother of course." Sal grinned.

"Yeah, that's right. Did you tell Reena?" I thought that she had a right to know at least.

"As soon as I found out. She was smart to grab this files. Oh and you're her older brother, she's younger than you by a year. Max is thirteen, so you're her little brother." He wasn't trying to make me feel stupid, he just wanted to make sure I knew.

"Gotcha,"

"Hey guys, can you help me feed the twins, please?" Reena called us over.

"Sure," Sal and I said at the same time.

Reena said that we had to fill the bottles up with milk and hold it to where they weren't sucking on air. Then we fed them applesauce. By the time everyone was finished eating, Luke had applesauce all over his face.

"I'll go look for some clothes in the lost and found and you two can take them to the bathrooms to clean up." Sal suggested.

Reena, of course took Jade and Rosie into the girls bathroom, and I took Luke and Rascal. We couldn't completely wash up because we wouldn't have diapers of underwear, so just our outside appearance so that we didn't look like dirty little street kids, even if we _were _dirty little street kids.

Sal's POV

I search through the lost & found for any clothing that we could wear, also for backpacks, blankets, coats, shoes. Anything that we needed. It's surprising how so many kids loose clothes, shoes and other stuff so easily.

I was able to find a teal double hem tee with a picture of cat that had a pink bow on her head named Hello Kitty. That was for Reena. A purple, white, blue and black striped shirt, for Jade, it was small, but not small enough, it would probably go down to her thighs. A short sleeve plaid shirt and a white tee underneath that said property of cougars. That was for Ari. A gray short sleeve shirt that had two boys, one with a triangle head and red hair and the other with a square nose and green hair, it had the words 'So Not BUSTED' on it, that was for Luke.

As for myself I found a black and gray Tony Hawk hat, Tony Hawk tree tee, and some Tony Hawk cargo shorts. Tony Hawk was mine and my brother's favorite athlete. I jammed the rest of the clothes and shoes that would fit any of us into everyone's individual backpacks.

I headed to the cafeteria for food. I grabbed anything that would last and didn't need to be kept cold.

Reena's POV

I was so happy to have a brother. So happy to have some kind of family. It was something I've always dreamed of. I can't wait to ask him what our parents are like. Maybe he'll teach me to fly. I can only hope.

I was in the girls bathroom using lots of toilet paper and soap to clean Rosie, Jade and myself. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey it's, Ari." He called.

"Hey, you can come in it's just us." I said running my hands through Jades hair, getting all of the knots out.

"No way! It's the _girls_ bathroom." He shuddered in disgust.

"Scary cat, scary cat, run away, hides under a rock all night and day!" I chanted.

"Am not! It's just that it's the _girls _bathroom, no boys allowed." He argued.

"Yeah, yeah , yeah. We'll be out in a second." I told him.

"Hey, Reena I got something for you and Jade." Sal said. He didn't come in, but waited for me to come out and handed us some clothes and shoes.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

"No problem, just hurry so we can get out of this place."

I was dressed in a short sleeved teal double hem tee with a picture of cat that had a pink bow on her head named Hello Kitty, with some khaki capri's and Diana jelly rhinestone sandals. Jade had on a purple, white, blue and black striped shirt, black capri's with a black belt and brown April gladiator sandals. Her shirt and capri's were a little to big but I worked when I tucked in the shirt and tightened the belt.

When we came out the boys were in different clothes too. Sal was decked out in Tony Hawk, from head to toe, only he didn't find any T. H. shoes. Ari wore a short sleeve plaid shirt and a white tee underneath that said property of cougars, with denim shorts and the same shoes. Luke had on a cute little gray short sleeve shirt that had two boys, one with a triangle head and red hair and the other with a square nose and green hair, it had the words 'So Not BUSTED' on it, with black basketball shorts and some sandals that matched the shirt. Rascal, like Rosie, had something that would fit them, so the just got the clothes that were on the baby dolls.

Sal handed me and Ari, a backpack. They were full of clothes, food, coats, blankets, and shoes. He put Luke, Jade and the twins's backpacks in the basket in the back bottom part of their strollers.

"Alright, we need to leave." Sal stated.

"Well we can't go through the front, that's suspicious. let's go through the back and then we can figure out where we're going from there." Ari suggested.

"Smart move, bro." Sal said patting him on the back.

**An: Well I can't wait for the next chapter** **it's gonna be, well actually I'm not gonna give it away. Hope you enjoyed. **

"**Thou wilt show me the path of life: in thy presence is fulness of joy; at thy right hand are pleasures for evermore**" Psalm 16:11


End file.
